Lei é Musica
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Edward/Rosalie:."Y pronto descubrió que Rosalie era música, ella era melodía, era ritmo, todas aquellas cosas que él conocía tan bien. Ella era música, y la música era la única manera en la que podrían entenderse" Reto. Limme.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Rosalie/Edward.

**Advertencias: **Aquí entre nos, hay vitamina C, pero sh, secreto.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Lei é Musica**

**(22# Música)**

* * *

_Edward._

_._

Ellos no se llevaban bien y eso era un hecho. A Edward ella le había dado mala espina desde el mismo momento en el que Carlisle dijo que debía transformarla para que ella no muriese, cuando la encontró allí tirada en el suelo, víctima del destino, sangrando su vida, desde que Carlisle esperó que aquella rubia fuera la compañera eterna de Edward, que fuera su alma gemela, lo que Esme era para el líder de aquel clan que comenzaba a crecer.

Pero no fue así, ni nunca lo sería. Había algo en ella que a él le ponía de los nervios, algo en su porte, en el simple hecho de ser ella, Rosalie, que le irritaba. Quizá era el hecho de que viviese quejándose de todo lo que había perdido, o que pasara por al lado de él con una sonrisa petulante, exhibiendo su belleza inhumana como si fuera la única obra de arte allí. Quizá era el hecho de que ella a veces solía intentar llamar su atención, y que él al negárselo, se enfadara, o quizá era el hecho de que su mente fuera particularmente adictiva y que pasara gran parte del tiempo escuchando cada queja muda pero fuerte que resonaba por las paredes de su cerebro. Quizá era porque ella era alguien bastante intrigante, y usaba aquella curiosidad para fastidiarlo. Quizá porque simlpemente era ella y ya.

Era irritante, y prefería sentarse en su piano, ignorarla, tapar sus quejas con el suave sonido del piano que era guiado por él y sólo por él. Que la melodía le envolviera, llenara el lugar de repiqueteos que lo teñían todo de muchos colores y le daban un nuevo sabor a cada cosa, que le hacían conectarse con lo más profundo de sí, y que le daban paz en aquella existencia que en principio se tornaba aburrida y luego caótica.

Era irritante, pero no podía ignorarla si ella lo buscaba, si encontraba la manera de joderle, de encontrarle siempre aquella pequeña cosa que le hacía pensar, por un segundo, que estamparle su hermoso rostro contra una pared no le haría daño a nadie, literalmente. Era irritante si ella venía, meneando sus caderas, agitando suvamente sus rubios cabellos, sonriendo petulante, y se situaba a su lado, robándole espacio en el taburete, su taburete, e invadía el piano, su piano, tocando las finas piezas de marfil, sus piezas de marfil.

— ¿Qué haces, Rosalie? —había dicho una de las primeras veces, con la voz evidentemente tomada por la molestia y la sorpresa.

_«Te enseñaré a tocar buena música, muchacho» _

Él resoplaba ante aquel pensamiento y se alejaba lo suficiente de ella como para que sus piernas no estuvieran en contacto, Rosalie solía reír suavemente al notar aquello y ya luego comenzaba a tocar una pieza llena de altos y bajos, un ritmo veloz sólo posible de ser llevado a cabo por unos dedos expertos que conocían toda melodía habida y por haber, que podían dejarse llevar por la música, y por alguien que podía cerrar los ojos y tocar las piezas de la manera más perfecta posible (y entonces Edward dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa y se unía a ella una vez sacaba el tempo y el ritmo de la pieza). Muchas veces, él simplemente se sentaba en el piano, y esperaba a que ella llegara para comenzar con una pieza completamente nueva, algo que surgía gracias a veinte dedos que tocaban con precisión y delicadeza, dejando salir tonos que se entrelazaban para formar una melodía fantástica. Muchas veces, sus dedos se encontraban con los del otro y ellos simplemente lo ignoraban, pero Rosalie sonreía al notar los nervios efímeros que lo envolvían a él.

Y aquella solía ser la única manera en la que se entendían, en la que podían comunicarse sin gritar, porque allí las palabras morían antes de siquiera ser pensadas y lo único que importaba era crear una nueva melodía que fuera perfecta.

Y pronto descubrió que Rosalie era música, ella era melodía, era ritmo, tempo, todas aquellas cosas que él conocía tan bien; ella era como un piano. Lo descubrió en una de sus tantos encuentros en el piano, cuando ella le cedió el inicio de la pieza, y como costumbre suya, comenzó a tocar lento, tranquilo y suave. Sabía muy bien que ella prefería algo más rápido, algo más dinámico, que exultara fuerza, pasión, todo lo que la definía, por lo que no le sorprendió mucho notar sus manos sobre las suyas para hacer posesión de las teclas y tocar lo que ella quisiera. No le sorprendió pero sí le irritó, porque por más que hubiese compartido el piano con ella todo aquel tiempo, seguía siendo suyo.

Ella sonrió socarronamente cuando él le siseó por lo bajo, y le miró a los ojos. No pensó en nada por unos minutos, y luego su petición muda fue replicada cuando él se acercó a ella con demasiada rapidez y le besó con suaves gruñidos. Ella pobló la mente de los dos con ideas que daban mucho a la imaginación y él sintió la urgencia de romper algo o hacerla gritar allí mismo (se decidió a lo segundo, lo más cercano por romper era su piano, y no quería destrozarlo). Rosalie se apresuró en desgarrar la camiseta de él mientras le encontraba un muy buen uso a aquel piano que había sido testigo de sus muchas conversaciones en silencio, pero él le contestó con un _No_ distorsionado por el gemido que no pudo evitar soltar cuando sintió las manos apresuradas de ella intentar abrir la cremallera. El piano, el piano era más importante. Un _«Vete a la mierda»_ le respondió ante aquello último, y él le sonrió cuando desgarró su fina blusa de marca.

Aquella noche, descubrió que ella era como un piano. La suave piel de sus caderas y cintura eran como las finas teclas de marfil que tanto adoraba tocar, que cada gemido y jadeo suyo era como una de las más perfectas melodías, y que con cada embestida y labios mordiendo labios ellos marcaban un ritmo único y un tempo que cada vez aceleraba más. Que ellos hacían música en más de una forma. Y le agradaba, le gustaba, no iba a negarlo.

Ella era música, y la música era la única manera en la que podrían entenderse.

* * *

_&._


End file.
